lucasfilmfandomcom-20200215-history
Thrillville: Off the Rails
|genre=Real-time strategy, simulation, action, party |modes=Single-player, multiplayer |ratings= |platforms=Nintendo DS, Wii, Xbox 360, PlayStation Portable, PlayStation 2, Microsoft Windows |media=CD, DVD, UMD, Wii Optical Disc |requirements= |input=}} Thrillville: Off the Rails is a theme park simulation video game developed by Frontier Developments. The sequel to the 2006 game Thrillville, it is again published by LucasArts. It was released in North America on October 16, 2007 and is a PG (Parental Guidance). Plot Your self-designed character is the manager of a line of very unpopular theme parks owned by your uncle, Mortimer, who is the designer of many great theme-park-related inventions. There are five parks, and each one has three sections that all tie in to the same overall theme. For example, in Thrillville Giant, the objects in the park are all very big. Sometimes, some of the rides for the park continue the same theme. During your park's rise to fame, you have to deal with many attempts to take down its popularity, mainly from Vernon Garrison, a rival character who runs another chain of theme parks called Globo-Joy.You need to keep your customers happy so that they don't go to Globo-Joy. Throughout the game, there are lots of mini games and missions to be played, and there is a separate multiplayer mini-game section, as well as another section where coasters can be created and saved to be used in the game. Gameplay The game contains minigames to play along with editing rollercoasters. While the DS version contains only seven minigames, the versions for other consoles contain over 40 minigames. The rollercoaster editor is similar to that of the Roller Coaster Tycoon series, but all coasters have to start in assigned areas. If the assigned missions is completed then the player receives thrill points. If enough thrill points are gained, the player can move to the next level. You can also walk up to people and talk to them, and the game is PG because of swearing. Version exclusives All minigames feature leaderboards for Xbox Live. A demo is currently available on the Xbox Live Marketplace and on the game's official PC website. Soundtrack The game has a mix of real and songs made for this game. *''The Critic Song'' — Al Lindsay *''Number One'' — Al Lindsay *''See the Day'' — Al Lindsay *''Robot Invasion'' — Al Lindsay *''The Curse of Monkey Island'' Theme Song - Michael Land *''Potential Breakup Song'' — Aly and AJ *''Be Good to Me'' — Ashley Tisdale *''Parklife'' — Blur *''Heels Over Head'' — Boys Like Girls *''Sunshine Girl'' — Britt Nicole *''One Original Thing'' — Cheyenne Kimball *''The Littlest Cowboy Rides Again'' — Chris LeDoux *''Ten Seconds in the Saddle'' — Chris LeDoux *''We Used to Be Friends'' — The Dandy Warhols *''I Want an Alien for Christmas'' — Fountains of Wayne *''Maureen'' — Fountains of Wayne *''Right Where You Want Me'' — Jesse McCartney *''Focus'' — John Reuben *''Good Evening'' — John Reuben *''My Baby'' — Lil Romeo *''Smile'' — Lily Allen *''Face the Facts'' — The Little Ones *''East Northumberland High'' — Miley Cyrus *''Good and Broken'' — Miley Cyrus *''Everybody Wants'' — The Moog *''The Ballad of Bandito Chinchilla'' — Mozingo *''Go For A Ride'' — Mozingo *''My Gurlz'' — Spark Victoria *''Off the Rails'' — Mozingo *''Perfect Day'' — Mozingo *''Nth Degree'' — Morningwood *''Unwritten'' — Natasha Bedingfield *''Do What You Want'' — Ok Go *''Here It Goes Again'' — Ok Go *''Dr. Kunkle's Funnkel Cake'' — Original Thrillville *''Emo Skater Girl'' — Original Thrillville *''Loop It'' — 80HD *''Feelin' So Fly'' — Tobymac *''I'm for You'' — Tobymac *''4ever'' — The Veronicas *''Anysound'' — The Vines *''Ride'' — The Vines *''Ocean Avenue'' — Yellowcard 2009 re-release soundtrack Some of the songs have been added to the 2009 re-release which was released on 6 April 2009. It includes: *''Fire'' - Kasabian *''Never Miss A Beat'' - Kaiser Chiefs *''Love Is Noise'' - The Verve *''Greatest Day'' - Take That *''I Thought It Was Over'' - The Feeling *''Big Girl (You Are Beautiful)'' - Mika *''In For The Kill - La Roux and 2010 re-release soundtrack: *''Sweet Disposition'' - The Temper Trap *''Starry Eyed'' - Ellie Goulding *''Rain'' - Mika *''Won't Go Quietly'' - Example *''Stay Too Long'' - Plan B Reception The game received a mixed to positive reception. IGN gave it a 7.5, criticizing the graphics, and saying that the minigames are hit or miss. GameInformer gave the game a 7 out of 10 verdict, again criticizing graphics and calling the game repetitive. GameSpot gave a 7.5, again for graphics, but also occasionally unresponsive controls. Gametrailers did not review this game, but the public were very positive towards the game giving it an 8.0 on the Wii, and a 9.4 on Xbox. External links *[http://www.lucasarts.com/games/thrillvilleofftherails/ Thrillville: Off the Rails official website] Category:Video Games Category:Media